Being A Maid Isn't All That Bad, Right?
by noelle.ssi
Summary: looool, sorry for not publishing for so long, but here's a new story! New OC, Fuyuko Onodera, another Sister of Ritsu! eheheh! and she makes little Ritsu take on a job he could NEVER imagine to be stuck in. as he takes on unusual customers, will he quit or will he stay and keep his part time job as a maid?
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi TvT.**

 **Aya: hm? No staff meeting today? yush! FINALLY, A BREAK FROM GUMI'S ENTHUSIASM...**

 **GUMI: ASDJFKFKSLKANDJFJDJRJF FJDKSKNCNCKDMD**

 **Aya: leeeeet's just start this without Gumi ^_^**

 **GUMI: HAR HAR HAR, FINE.**

 **(=´∀｀** **)人** **(´∀｀** **=)**

The dirty, dark, gloomy room, owned by Onodera Ritsu, once returned to it's clean, bright, colorful state. For a _reason._ And that _reason_ , is Takano Masamune. His _ex_ -lover that seems to still think they are officially a _thing_. His tyrannical boss at work, and his sweet and romantic _lover-he-seems-to-reject-most-of-the-time-and-always-annoys-him._ But _not this time_. Takano Masamune had already pestered him for the _last_ time.

"Ugh...finally done...", he sighed, slumping back on the sofa, "at least the work paid off...", he smiled looking at the spotless place before him. "At least Takano wouldn't pester me to clean my house again...", he sighed.

.

.

.

 **ONODERA'S POV**

 _What the hell am I doing here again?_ , I thought, as I stood in front of the small building, "ah! Welcome! You must be...", a girl came out of the door with a _ting-a-ling_ sound, as she checked a paper with her blue eyes with that summer-y feeling scanning the paper observantly, "hm, Onodera Ritsu?"

"Yes."

"Oh, goodie! Welcome, welcome, come in!", he gestured me to come in, and as I came in, _a lotta staaaaares_...

 _"Is he that new guy? Ohmigosh, he's so cute! Is he really a guy, or is he one of those 'traps'?", one of the girls said,_

This _again? Seriously, people, I am NOT, I repeat, I am_ NOOOOT _cuuuuute!_ , I thought loudly, as I kept following the blue-eyed girl. _Is she the manager here?_

"Well, Onodera-kun, please sit here while I go get your uniform!~", with that, she dashed and disappeared into a bright colorful room,

 _Yep, she is the manager..._

 ** _Two days ago, Fuyuko-neesan (my sister), had applied me to a job, most specifically a part time job, only on Saturdays and Sundays, but it wasn't going to be easy, since she applied me to a MAID CAFÉ, UGH. and with that, I can't possibly quit, since she'll make fun of me for sure... So I did the interview, in behalf of Fuyuko Onodera, and behalf of my dignity._**

After a while thinking about how I got into this, I twirled my seat round and round like a playful little kid, "um...excuse me...", someone walked up to me, blushing, with a bunch of other girls behind her, "w-we can show you around if you'd like...", _yep. She's totally turning into a blushing-stuttering-mess..._

"Oh, no, it's alright, but if you insist, then I guess you may show me around, Miss.", I smiled, _hm, maybe this maid stuff won't be as bad as I thought it'd be...sigh...Fuyuko-neesan would be happy if I did this for her, but I wish it was something that reached my capability...I mean, seriously Neesan! I'm a_ _ **GUY**_ _, and you made me do a maid café job? Are you torturing me? T^T_

The girls suddenly blushed as blood gushed out of their noses little by little.

"A-are you all okay?!"

 _..URGH maybe it's another one of her schemes again...ARGGHHH! But I have to do this! I can't just waltz into her house and tell her "WAAAAH, NEESAN I CAN'T DO THIIIIS, IT'S TOO MUCH!", she'll think I'm a weakling for sure! Ugh! But no... I'll do her stupid request! I will! And no matter what, I ain't quitting! AIN'T QUITTING, YA HEAR?!_

Right after that, Ms. Manager came back with an outfit hanging on her arm.

"Oh don't mind them,"

"Well, Onodera-kun, you're lucky I found a uniform that _might_ fit you!", she placed her free hand on her waist, standing there grinning like a fool, _wait..._ _ **might**_ _?! Are you implying that it_ _ **might**_ _fit or not fit me?!_

My mouth went agape a little bit, as she shoved the uniform at me and yelled, "now get going!", she pointed at one of the locker/dressing rooms with a bright pastel pink color, "ah hai!"

With that said, I ran to that room, shut the door, and sighed, "I just hope this dress will fit fine..."

.

.

.

"This dress is just the right fit! Oh, good! At least it's not tight, nor is it loose...good!", I sighed in relief, finally walking out of the room, I noticed a white rabbit keychain on the floor, the string was torn apart,

 _Hm...it must be owned by one of the girls from earlier..._

I walked up to the manager and asked her if she knew who owned this keychain, "huh? Oh, I think I saw a customer with a cellphone that had that keychain earlier, I don't know if he really owns it, but I think it's that guy over there.", she pointed at one of the tables near the window, I didn't bother to look at his face, since it was covered by a menu, and since I was getting too uneasy about all the customers looking at me with a bright red shade crossing their faces/cheeks.

"Uh, sure, but may I just ask something?"

"Yes?"

"I never got to know your name, Ms. Manager..."

"Oh! Right! Sorry 'bout that! My name's Kaoruko Miyokuru, and yes, you are right, I am the manager of this maid café.", she smiled with sparkles around her, "oh, I see... Uhm, is it alright if I just call you Miyo-san?"

"Oh, anything's fine, Onodera-kun! Now get to that customer and return that keychain, pronto !", she pointed her index finger at me,

"Y-yes!"

With that said, I ran towards the customer's table, good thing I found a pen and a notepad to write on in case he asks for an order, _okay, Ritsu...you can do this! Just ask him if this is his, and if it really is his, return it to him, and run back to the manager...! Operation Give The Keychain Back to It's Owner, start!_

"U-um, excuse me, Mister. M-may I just ask if this keychain is...", my words trailed off as the man before me looked at me with wide eyes, those maroon eyes looking at me, as I blushed realizing who that person _really_ was.

"Yours...?", I froze, turning into a blushing mess, shaking like the world was being shaken, "Onodera?"

"T-Takano-san...?!"

.

.

.

 **GUMI: HAR HAR HAR!**

 **Aya: Will you** ** _please_** **stop with the "Har Har Har"s? It's A-NNO-YING.**

 **In case you don't know what ANNOYING means, since you're such an idiot, here's the definition—**

 **GUMI: C'mooon, don't be so mean, Aya! And I'm not an idiot! I know what ANNOYING means! And alright, alright, I'll stop with the har har's...**

 **WELL, THAT WAS DEFINITELY A NICE CLIFFHANGER, EH? I'LL MAKE SURE I WRITE CHAPTER TWO LONGER AND BETTER! I HOPE! AHAHAHA.**

 **HOPE YE GUYS LIKED IT, or it's okay even if you didn't like it...it's okai...I'll get over this writer's block in nooooo time...ehehehe...ehhe...**

 **Well, tell me what you think 'bout it, guys... And please tell me if I need to continue this! Oki?**

 **Great (*-*) ?**

 **Good (OwO) ?**

 **Neutral (OvO) ?**

 **Nah (-.-) ?**

 **Meh (Ō_Ō) ?**


	2. A Date!

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope. Not ever.**

 **Aya: whoo~ you finally wrote a chaptered fic, eh?**

 **GUMI: shuddup! I just felt like it..**

 **Aya: well surely, the readers would like an apology?**

 **GUMI: ...oH! Right! Right! SORRY SO SORRY GUYYYSSS, THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS FIC IN DAYS... I JUST HAD TROUBLE BELIEVING IF I HAD TO UPDATE OR NOT XDD SORRYYYYYY -BOWS DOWN-**

 **Aya: well, while you apologize, I'll start the fic.**

 **Well, happy reading, readers!**

 **ONODERA'S POV ~**

"T-Takano-san?!", my mouth went full-on agape, as I stood there, nearly dropping the keychain on the floor,

I completely snapped and got annoyed when I heard him laugh, as a vein popped, "oi! What's so funny, huh?!"

"Nothing. Just...", his voice trailed off as he stared at me, eyeing my every body part... "W-will you stop staring at me and tell me what you're doing here on a saturday?!", I yelled a little, _come oooon! Oh heavens above, what did I do to deserve such embarrassment like this?! WAAAAAAHHHHH_

"I— huh, oh! You found my keychain. Thank you, _Onodera._ "

"Huh...t-this is yours?", I asked, looking back at the small rabbit keychain on my hand, "of course it is. I meant to give it to you when I had the chance, well, I didn't want to lose it so I had to hang it on my phone while waiting for a chance to give it to you,"

"Guess the string wasn't strong...and it broke."

"Oh...well, here.", he gently took the keychain from my hands,

" I-I'll jus—", he cut me off, saying, "you're working here, part time?"

"Y-yes...I-I had to..."

"You do realize you can just ask your parents for the money if you need it."

"T-this isn't about the money, okay? My sister forced me...she'll embarrass me if I didn't do this..."

"Oh, well, that makes sense. Well, you don't wanna keep your customers waiting now, do you?", he pointed at all the customers staring at us,

"H-hai!", after that I ran back to where Miyo-san was,

"Well, did you return it?", she started, smiling a bit,

"Mm!", I nodded, "do you still need some help with the customers? I can ask one of the girls to help you."

"Em... No, I'm fine, er...will it be okay, though?"

"Hum? What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just...I don't look like a real girl, do I? I might not fit—"

"Oh, don't worry ~! You look like a girl anytime anywhere, actually!"

"Eh?"

"I'm sure you'll fit in! Stop worrying so much on your first day."

"O-okay...", I answered as I turned and looked at the whole place, it feels so nice to work here, yet not all the time... I walked towards one of the customers' table and asked, "a-are you ready to order, sir?"

"Ah- yes.", he looked back at his menu and pointed at one of the café's specials, "I'll just have a café au lait. Thank you.", then he handed me the menu while I wrote his order on my pad, I bowed my head and race-walked back to the counter and placed the order on the table, as one of the other maids took it and read it.

A girl suddenly walked up to me, and said, "Well well well, Ricchan, I never knew you would be so good in crossdressing, too! You really are an amazing brother~!", _Fuyuko?! EEEEEEK, NOOOOO!_

She then pinched my cheeks, making them puffy, "ow ow ow!"

"Teeheehee~ I...", her voice then silenced when she looked over my head at one of our customers, her face was definitely angered and annoyed, "why the _hell_ is _he_ here?", her brows furrowed, as steam of anger puffed out everywhere near her,

"What?", I turned and looked over where she was looking, and... _When, wait no... HOW exactly did_ _ **these**_ _ **two**_ _meet?!_

"U-um.. *nervous laughter* ahahahaha, F-Fuyu...", when I turned back she was already gone and stomping angrily towards Takano's table,

 _Good thing this place has many workers...that way I can calm them both down!_

Fuyuko then stopped and sat down on the other side of Takano, I stopped and stood my ground, listening to whatever it is they're talking about.

Takano then stopped sipping the coffee he was drinking, as his eye twitched, brows furrowing, "what are _you_ doing, here, Fuyuko."

"Aww, Takano-kun, I was just here to check up on Ricchan. But my question is...what the _fuck_ are _you_ doing here of all places?"

"I used to be a regular here, but I stopped one time, so I decided to continue being a regular now. 'S there a problem with that?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with that, just... I don't want to see you hurting Ricchan again, don't you _fucking dare_ hurt my little brother again, or you're dead. Mom may accept you as Ricchan's _boyfriend_ , but I don't! Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah. That was ten years ago, let it go already, and plus, I love Ritsu with—"

"Ugh! Stop it with the cheesy lines! It's annoying! Now, you better get that in your head.", then she drifted off to the door and slammed it shut,

Though the _ting-a-ling_ sound was still heard.

"Onodera-kun! the café au lait is ready!", one of the girls yelled,

"Ah- coming!"

I then took it from her hands and handed it to the customer from earlier and ended it with a gentle smile and an "enjoy."

I sighed and sat on the small stool near the counter, as I stared at Takano, he was again sipping his coffee, as he noticed me and stared back and smiled softly, I blushed at his smile, _who knew Takano would have such a gentle and soft smile..._

"Nee nee, Onodera-kun, 's that guy in some relation to you?", Miyo-san sneaked up behind me, "ah...well..you could say...he's my boss, _and lover..._ ", I silently whispered that last part, but I had hoped she didn't hear it. "Oh myyyyy~"

((a/n: CLUE CLUE CLUE: MIYOKURU IS A BL FAN, AKA FUJOSHI O7O))

 _Crap! She heard!_

"I...uh..."

"Oh, no need to hide it! I'll keep it a secret, just between us two. Oki? Teeheehee~", then he skipped towards her office, giggling a lot,

"Ugh..."

"Uhm, excuse me, miss, but, where are your restrooms?", a guy poked my back,

"Huh? Oh, I think it's over that way, sir.", I pointed at the hallway near Miyo-san's office, "oh, I see, thank you!",

 _Huh..._

"Oi."

"Eek!"

"T-Takano-san, don't scare me like that! Geez!"

"Heh.", he laughed,

"Come on, don't laugh! Ugh...why are you here anyway?"

"Well, y'know, I just wanted to ask you out on a date."

"A-a date?!"

 _Yep, this sure was going to be a NIIIIIIIIIIICE weekend..._

 **GUMI: HUEHUEHUEHUEHUEHUE, SORRY AGAIN IF IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST UPDATEEEEEEEED!**

 **Aya: -covers ears- OW, DON'T SHOUT, GUMI. -smacks Gumi-**

 **GUMI: but you're shouting, tooooo! Q^Q**

 **Aya: am not!**

 **GUMI: let's just end this, though!**

 **Bye-bye! Minna-chan!**

 **Please R &R! QwQ thanks agaaain, for reading! ((SORRY IF IT WAS SHORT THOUUUU))**


	3. A New Character! ((Again! XD))

**Disclaimer! NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT NOT EVER.**

 **Aya: WOOHOO~! JUST 13 DAYS MORE UNTIL YOUR BIRTHDAY, GUMIIII~!**

 **GUMI: IKR! CLEARLY WHY I MADE THIS CHAPTER SPECIALLY FOR CHRISTMAS!**

 **Heh! AND THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED SO NICELY! SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LAAAATE, AGAIN! SO SORRY~!**

 **ONODERA'S POV))**

"A-a date?!", I freaked, _Gosh! I just started my work here and you up and ask me out on a date_ _ **now**_ _?!_

"Come on, it's Christmas. Plus, we haven't had Christmas together in so long...", he pouted slightly, _pouting will just leave you with nothing!_

"I-I...I have shift tomorrow!", I yelled,

As _luck_ would have it, the manager was walking by and eavesdropped on us. ((a/n: since, y'know, she _is a BL fan_.)) "ooh~! It's fine if you have things to do _together_ with this guy here tomorrow~! I don't mind excusing you for a _special someone of yours_ ~!", she clasped her hands together and giggled, "ah- p-please, Miyo-san! It's not like that! And I haven't even—"

"Oh poo, Onodera-kun~! Come on! It's Christmas, ain't it? Why don't you spend the day with him?", she tilted her head,

"I...", I turned to Takano, who was was pouting like a child, _the fuck, him?_ _ **Pouting**_ _? Who is this guy and what'd he do to the real Takano?!_

"Stop pouting, you look like an idiot..."

"I would if you'd just—"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! FINE, FINE. THERE, HAPPY NOW?!", I yelled, raising both my hands up while Miyo-san squeals, "eeee~! I'll excuse you tomorrow, then, Onodera-kun~! Have fun!", right then, she ran off with a tip-toe in each step. "I'm sure you'll have _lots of fun_."

"Huh, depends, where are we going?", I asked as I raised a brow, "oh, that's a secret."

"Tsk, fine, now if you'll just excuse me, I'll be going back to _work_."

"Heh, you're such a workaholic everywhere you go, huh?", he smirked, making me yell a little silently, "s-shut up! I just want to work hard!", as I stomped back to the counter and asked for a new pen, _which I don't even know why I asked for another pen..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _((4 hours later))_

 _Hah...finally done! Ugh..._

I walked down the sidewalk, carrying a trash bag, as I looked around for a trash can, _why don't they even have trash cans near the café, anyway? Geez..._

 _T^T and I most likely wouldn't be safe out here with this dress on...especially at night!_

"Oi."

"Eeyah!", I yelped, "geez! Please don't sneak up on me like that, Takano-san!", I started, "well so~rry, some people just don't have patience to wait for their lover to come back home and have cuddles in the bed.", he placed his cold hands in his pockets, as he leaned in closer to my face, making a 1-inch distance between our faces.

"Stop that," I slapped his face away, blushing madly, "and w-who said _I_ was _your_ lover, huh?!",

"I didn't say name, did I?"

"Urk...w-well.."

"Or were you assuming that I was talking about you as my _lover_ , nee?", he teased, I grimaced,

"W-who said anything like that! A-as if!", I huffed and turned and crossed my arms,

"You know...I don't mind...you wearing that maid dress in our date tomorrow, y'know~", he suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer, "W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Aww, come on, it'll be fun!"

"ABSOLUTELY _NOT_!",

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please, my darling~?"

"ULTIMATELY REJECTED.", I huffed, "please please, Ricchan~~?",

"Don't call me _that_!"

"But Kisa always calls you that, like, everyday, so why can't I?"

"B-because you're not allowed to do so!", he then rolled his eyes,

"Then...

Either come with me on that maid dress or...I'll fire you."

"WHAT?! THAT'S TOTALLY UNFAIR, YOU KNOW!", I lashed out,

"Well, if you don't want that, then, guess I'll have to show everyone in the office a picture of you in that ma—", I slammed his lips shut, "DON'T, PLEASE! Fine! I'LL DO IT! JUST DON'T...SHOW THEM THAT!"

"Heh. Well, see you tomorrow, my sweet darling~"

I fumed for the very last time already, _Goddammit! I'll definitely kill you after this!_

.

.

.

I walked down the sidewalk back to the maid café, _haaaah! Takano not being here makes it easier for me!_

"Onodera-kun! You can go home now!", Miyo-san called from the Café's door, "ah, hai!"

I ran towards to door and got in, "here're your clothes, you can change back at your place or just here, have a good night!", she then shoved the clothes on me, as she skipped to towards the exit and disappeared into the night. "Hah..."

.

.

.

 _Finally got home...I hope Takano-san's asleep already..._

I plumped on the bed as I rolled over, _tomorrow...will Takano-san...think I'm cute...?_

 _• • • • •_ **•** •

 _WHAT. THE. HELL AM I THINKING?! I JUST SOUNDED LIKE A LOVE-STRUCK MAIDEN ALL OF A SUDDEN! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID HEART! STOP THUMPING! UUUUUUGHHHHHH!_ I hit my head on the wall multiple time before drifting back to bed.

 _._

 _._

 _._

I stood my ground, standing in front of a maid café that I started working in, _forcedly_ , just yesterday, with my eye twitching, people staring, _I..._

 _Fucking..._

 _HATE THIS..._

Then a person with a hoodie-shirt-or-something walked by and hugged me, I gasped, _who the hell..?!_

"Rittie-chan~!", his voice was high, a little..., and his hair was silky brown, his eyes wore a bright shade of gray, a little bluish in fact, _ah...Riku...it's been so long...wait, I'm talking to myself...what the heck..?!_

"Riku!"

"Hahaha~! Thought you might not recognize me~! By the way, what are you doing standing there like a statue in a maid dress?", he tilted his head, "well..."

"Oh oh oh! Lemme guess! Fuyuko-neechan forced in another one of her schemes again, eh?"

"Man, you're so sharp..."

"Heh, always and everywhere!"

"Well, that's a reason I'm wearing this thing, but that's not the reason I'm here..."

"Oh~? On a date or something?"

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO SHARP?!"

He giggled, but his giggle trailed off until...

"Onodera..? Who is _this?_ "

"Takano!"

"Saga Masamune-kun?"

.

.

.

.

 **GUMI: OKAY, OKAY..**

 **-intensely bows- I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG WHILE, AND THEN GIVE YOU THIS CRAP... I'M SO SORRY T^T my Writer's Block has been worse and worse each daaaay!**

 **Aya: I don't know, I think it's actually funny and cute.**

 **And I** ** _love_** **how you always turn every end of a story into a cliffhanger with an** ** _unexpected_** **guest or invitation.**

 **GUMI: well..I've written fanfics with cliffhangers A LOT. And I'm used to it...**

 **Again! I AM SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY ABOUT UPDATING LATE AND THEN GIVING YOU THIS BUNCH'A CRAP...((well if you like it, then that's much better QwQ))**

 **PLEASE R &R! THANK CHUU~! **


	4. DO NOT BE TEMPTED, MASAMUNE! DO NOT!

**Disclaimer: DO I REALLY HAVE TO? IF YES, THEN, NO NO NO NO.**

 **Gumi: HAHAHAHHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHA**

 **AYA: well you're undoubtedly cheerier and energetic. Anything good happen?**

 **Gumi: WELL, FIRST OF ALL, IN 8 DAYS, IT WILL BE OUR CHRISTMAS PARTY. IN 9 DAYS, IT WILL BE THE DATE OF MY BDAY PARTY WHICH YOU ARE INVITED TO, AYA ((DON'T FORGET K?)). 'N LASTLY, IN 10 DAYS, IT'S MY BDAAAYY.**

 **AYA: OOHHH~! I WILL GIVE YOU...A BOOK MAYBE! OR JUST AN IPAD COVER THING-I-FORGOT-WHAT-IT'S-CALLED THAT'S HOMEMADE?**

 **Gumi: THAT'S COOL, THANK CHUU ~! :***

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~####################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Takano's POV)) (TUN DUN DUUUUN)**

"Onodera...? Who is _this_?", I asked my beloved brunet, _who is this guy and what relation does he have with Ritsu?!_

"Takano!", Ritsu freaked, is he really that sensitive? Oh nevermind that...

"Saga Masamune-kun?", the suspicious ((not really)) guy asked, " _how the_ _hell_ do _you_ know my past name?!", I yelled, "woah woah, chill Saga-kun, I'm just here to visit Rittie-chan!", he held both hands up as if he was being arrested, "I can explain, Takano-san! R-Riku is my cousin!", Ritsu barged in,

"Wait...what did you say?", I raised a brow, _then how the hell does he know my past name?!_

"I'm Riku Onodera~! Rittie-chan's cousin! I'm also the one who will kick your fucking ass if you hurt him again this time~!", he smiled, not at all happily, but something like a smile that represents something that could kill. "R-Riku! Come on! Be nice!"

"Well, all I can say is... Look, I'm sorry if I hurt Ritsu ten years ago, I didn't mean to make him make a colossal misunderstanding! I swear! But... Yeah it is my fault from the very start...if I hadn't laughed at that time...", I averted my gaze, _what the hell am I doing?_

"Awww~! It's good to see that you finally _realize_ your own feelings for Rittie-chan after ten _fucking_ years.", he still smiled,

"Come ooon, Rikuuuu!"

"Well, it's best we be on our way now.", I grabbed Ritsu's hand and pulled him closer, "woah woah woah! Just where do you two think you're going?", he crossed his arms and blocked our way, "what? We're supposed to be arriving at the amusement park before 12 noon. Now will we you please be kind as to move away and let us pass?", I started to get annoyed, _is he going to move or do I have to force him?_

"Oohh~! So you two are back together _officially_ now~?", he smirked, "n-no! W-well..it's...not like that...but...", Ritsu shook his head,

 _When are you going to convert back to your old 15 year old self, Ritsu...?_

"We're not _official_ just yet."

"Aww~! G'luck on your daaaate~!"

"Ah- and, Saga-kun...?"

"What?"

" _Remember_ , _if you hurt Rittie-chan again, I will undoubtedly kill you this time,_ ", he whispered, I didn't flinch, since I knew from the bottom of my heart that I will _never_ again hurt my beloved Ritsu, "of course I won't."

"Well, good!"

"Enjoy your date, Rittie-chan~!", he up and left, "man, does he _always_ pamper you like his own brother or something?", I asked as well as chuckling,

"Well, I guess you could say that...he's just too overprotective. Don't worry.", Ritsu answered with an awkward smile,

"Well I'm sure he won't hurt me. Heh."

.

.

.

The whole trip to the Amusement Park was utterly quiet, and if looks could kill, I would've killed every person that stared at Ritsu,

"Hey, you okay?"

"W-what?"

"I asked if you're okay. You look pale.."

"Ah- I'm fine...nahaha...I'm just...

Why are there so many people staring...a-at me...?"

"Well, first of all, you're horribly adorable. Second, you're wearing a _maid dress_ of all clothes. Lastly, you're walking down the sidewalk to the amusement park with a _handsome_ guy."

Ritsu turned and a vein popped, "self-proclamation, I see?" ((a/n: is "self-proclamation" right? XD))

"Oh come on. You know you think I'm handsome, too~."

"No I don't!",

"Yes you do."

"No. I. Don't!",

"Hah. Whatever you say, _Ritsu-sama_. Hahahaha~", I teased, and to my surprise, Ritsu giggled like a girl, and it was utterly adorable! I stared at him surprisedly, _God! That giggle sent my gun up...shit shit shit...! No! Don't be tempted, Takano! DON'T!_

"Uhn.. You okay?", he glared at me confusedly but he was grinning, _what the hell just happened? Ritsu was mad, and then he just giggles right after? What the hell...is he trying to seduce me with his cuteness or what?_

A strong wind flew by as Ritsu's skirt flew up, "ah!", he immediately shot it right back down with his cutesy small hands, people started to stare again, this time with blushes crept on their faces.

 _I just...saw that...he...he...HE'S...WEARING_ ** _PANTIES_** _?! JUST WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING TO HIMSELF?! NO, MORE THAN THAT, WHAT THE HELL IS HE TRYING TO DO TO_ ** _ME_** _?!_

Just that made me get an erection. _Oh God...Ritsu please stop...don't make me do it here..._

"Uh...s-sorry about that! The w-wind's at fault!", he blushed madly, "Ritsu...come with me.", I said before turning and walking away towards a certain room, _good thing the people stopped staring..._

"Eh?..Ah..hai.", he then followed, not knowing the _certain room_ we are entering will be... _The bathroom_.

He finally noticed what room we were going into, "I-I'm fine waiting here...Takano-san...", he averted his gaze, a bright shade of red crept on his cheeks, "no you aren't. This erection is all your fault, and you're going to be responsible for getting rid of it."

"EH?!"

 **Nobody's POV))**

And as their trip to bathroom continues on... Will they have some hardcore sexy smut ? Or just a light scene of making out ?

Until then~!

 _TBC~!_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~############################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

 **Gumi: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! FIRST TIME WRITING A LEMON EH? BRING IT ON~!**

 **OH AND ALSO, SORRY FOR MAKING THIS ONE SHORT, SOOOORRYYYYYY~!**

 **AYA: I'm pretty sure you'll fail on the** ** _MAIN PART_** **of the lemon, I'm undoubtedly sure about that. Hehehe.**

 **Gumi: HEY! I'VE WRITTEN LEMONS BEFORE TOO! ((But I never actually published them or showed them to anyone...))**

 **AYA: oh, Really~? I assume all your lemons aren't finished and all stop at the "I'm can't take it anymore! I'm going in!" part? Huh?**

 **Gumi: WHY ARE YOU SO SHAAAAAAAAAAAAARP?!**

 **DAAAAAAAAMN,**

 **PLEASE R &R! THANK CHUU~! ? ﾟﾘﾘ**

 **author's not3)) I assume you guys know what Takano meant by "sent my** ** _gun_** **up"? XDDD HAHAHAHA**


	5. I Don't know anymore QwQ

**Disclaimer: NO NO NO NO!**

 **GUMI: AHHHHHH! THERE'S NO SCHOOL TODAY SO THAT MEANS OUR LAST EXAMS WILL BE MOVED TO JANUARYYYY! NOOOOOOO!**

 **Aya: and that is...bad because...?**

 **GUMI: BECAUSE! 1) THESE EVENTS MAY BE MOVED AS WELL; THIRD TRIMESTER STUFF, DISTRIBUTION OF CARDS FOR SECOND TRIM., GRADE SIX GRADUATION, ETC. 2) DO I EVEN HAVE TO SAY WE MIGHT HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL ON** ** _APRIL_** **?! 3) AND LASTLY, DO YOU WANT TO SPEND YOUR WHOLE CHRISTMAS BREAK REVIEWING FOR THE ALST EXAMS?! DO YOU?!**

 **Aya: O-O wow...SHIT, NO!**

 **GUMI: T^T welp...we gots nothin to do 'bout it 'nymore...so what's there to do now? ...**

 **Anyways, here's the lemon! And currently I've been having trouble writing lemons...so this is all I've got..sorry -peace!-**

 **Nyaaan~!**

 **Nobody's POV))**

What's there to do when you're stuck in a bathroom, _a surprisingly clean one too_ , with your _boyfriend_ , while you wear panties, and he's starting to undress you? Slap him? _That's out of the question._ Punch him in the guts? _Still out of the question._ What?

Onodera Ritsu himself is stuck in a bathroom, having a make out session with Takano Masamune. As the older man began to undress his sweet yet also pitiful UKE. "Mph! G-get...off..*pant*..me!", Ritsu yelled between breaths. Takano placed Ritsu's dress on the floor of the stall, "It's your fault...", he stated as his hand ran up from The smaller male's abdomen to his chest and tweaked Ritsu's nipple, as a small yelp escaped from his lips, "ah...T-Taka...no...ah...", he continued tweaking whilst his other hand lowered down to his uke's hard-on.

"Ritsu...", he started

"Wearing such things...a bit eager much?", he chuckled and smirked, continuing with his _job._ "T-...ah!"

Takano ran his fingers down Ritsu's hole, inserting a finger dry. "T-Tak—!"

He only covered his mouth suddenly, "ssh.."

"Mmpphh...", Ritsu squirmed,

 _"Did you see that guy with the cute girl with him?", said the man as he turned the faucet on,_

 _"Yeah! And that girl was so adorable! Man that guy's lucky he found a girl that cute!"_

Even if the stall was in a little bit of darkness, your can still see Takano's eyes twitching in rage, and jealousy maybe, "tch. Ain't no one will have my Ritsu.", he silently muttered, "mmphh mm!", Ritsu squeaked, still continuing to squirm,

 _"Haha, come on, let's go."_

The two men left the bathroom,

Takano finally let go of Ritsu's mouth, "ah!",

"Continuing on..."

.

.

 **((a/n: DUE TO SOME CIRCUMSTANCES AND EVENTS, I HAVE TO CUT THE LEMON PART AS I NEED TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER QUICKLY, I AM TRULY SORRY! -bows- I'm going to leave the lemon part in all of your fujoshi minds! I hope you don't mind! AGAIN, I'M VERY SORRY!))**

.

.

As soon as they got out of the bathroom, it was already half past 2:00. "Ugh...my hips hurt..."

"This is your fault, you know!"

"Well, it's half your fault for wearing such things that you know will surely make me aroused.", he whispered in the other's ear.

"Hey, you wanna go to some rides?"

 **Takano's POV))**

"Hey you wanna go to some rides?", I asked Ritsu, as I held his hand

"Eh? Ah..."

"It's okay, you can pick any ride you want.", I smiled, "um...you do know we both smell horrid right now...and you still want...to go to the rides?"

"Hm...you do have a point."

"Let's just go home and have a shower together and then have dinner, how's that?"

"Um...I guess it's better than having people stare at you all day..."

"Hmhm...

And since you're hips hurt, I'll just carry you."

"What?! No, DON'T!"

"UWAAHHH!"

"Takano!"

"Hahaha!"

.

.

.

 **Onodera's POV))**

 _I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GUY!,_ I yelled in my mind as I kept drying my hair

"Hey, what do you want to eat?", he asked, calling from the kitchen,

"Huh? Uh, anything's fine."

"Huh, okay, I'll cook us up some eggplant curry then.", he then went back to the fridge to get all he needed.

"A-alright...", I blushed,

.

.

.

 _Time sure flies.. It's already 8:00..._

I stared at the plate before me before gobbling up this food that my lo— I mean, Takano made. *blush*

"Itadakimasu.",

" _Nomnomnom..._

It's..delicious...", I felt my eyes shone just now, yet I feel so irritated at the fact he has so many advantages to me...

"I'm glad you like it.", he inched closer, using his free hand to caress my cheek, I blushed madly, "uh..."

"Eat more gently, geez... You're like a child, you know that?", he chuckled,

"Am not!"

"Yes you are,"

I pouted. _Big mistake._

"And that pout proves it.", he stifled amusedly, "come on!"

"Hahahaha! This is like a fight between a couple, a _newlywed couple_. Heh."

"What?!", I blushed again, redder.

"Hah. Come on, your food's getting cold. Eat. Now."

"Ha. What now? Who are you? My mom?"

"No. Just someone who loves you as much as they love their life."

"D-damn you!", I blushed while eating,

As there was no silence the whole night, there was _love_. And arguing I guess. XD

"I love you, Ritsu."

"I...ov...o...oo..."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on, we both know you said something, now what is it?!"

"Eep!

Alright, alright! I said I love you too!

Happy now?!"

"Hm..like never before...", he hugged me tightly before dragging me to the bedroom.

"Ahhh! NOOOO!"

.

.

.

 **GUMI: OMG OMG OMG OMG, I'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE! YOU KNOW, FOR NOT FINISHING THAT LEMON, AND ALSO MAKING THIS FANFIC CRAPPY! IT WAS DUE TO SOME EVENTS THAT I COULDN'T FINISH THIS RIGHTLY! AND ALSO, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER, BUT NO WORRIES, I'M WORKING ON A CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR FANFIC! I PROMISE! I'LL PAY YOU GUYS BACK WITH A NEW FIC! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS PITIFUL SOUL! Q-Q**

 **R &R! **

**OH, AND I'LL BE MAKING A NEW CHAPTERED FANFIC NEXT YEAR OR SO. ((But these last days of this year, I'll just be working on my one shot fluffs/hurt/comfort/etc))**

 **BAI BAI!**


End file.
